Jugando a ser Dios
by LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Bella Crawford acude a Hannibal en busca de paz y consuelo. (Basado en los episodios 1x05 "Coquilles" y 2x04 "Takiawase")


**Jugando a ser Dios**

Jack dijo que la llamaba Bella porque así la conocían todos en la OTAN, mirándola bien pudo imaginarse a un centenar de italianos tras ella, gritando _"bella, bella, bella" _y otra vez. Era una mujer realmente hermosa y de vestir elegante, irradiaba un aire de magnificencia allí donde estaba sentada: al costado izquierdo, justo delante de su esposo. Cuando se acercó a ella para servirle más vino aspiró la fragancia de su perfume Jar, el aroma de la tierra después de caer un rayo, y… también algo más.

No tuvo que realizar averiguaciones, ella misma se lo confesó el día que llegó a su oficina; cáncer de pulmón, etapa cuatro. Le contó además del sujeto con quien mantenía una aventura, cómo pasó de verlo dos veces por semana a solo una.

-¿Está satisfecha, entonces?

-Lo suficiente para seguir viéndolo.

-Su intención es no decirle a Jack.

-No sé qué bien haría.

Hannibal giró hacia un lado su cabeza, algo extrañado ante aquella singular respuesta, Bella lo notó.

-Jack ve el mundo como si fuera lo peor, no necesito que vea lo peor de mí. Ya tiene mucho de qué preocuparse.

-Tiene espacio para una preocupación más, siento que lo estás protegiendo.

-Lo hago, ceno en su casa. Usted tiene una relación profesional con mi marido, ¿no hay conflicto de intereses por yo estar aquí?

-No es ortodoxo, pero tampoco es poco habitual. Dada la naturaleza de tu problema, parece que alguien que conoce a Jack elimina algunas hipótesis.

-Todo esto empezó como un intento fallido de mantener mi dignidad -ella tartamudeó, tal cual si quisiera mantener las palabras en su boca.

-No hay nada indigno en esto.

-No aún, pero hay indignidad en mirar hacia adelante, ¿no es así?

-La única humillación que veo es el resentimiento, ¿qué es lo que le ofende de su esposo?

Los grandes, oscuros ojos de Bella se tornaron acuosos.

-Me ofende que Jack tiene mucho de qué preocuparse como para preocuparse de mí.

-Pero esa es su opción, no la de él.

Hannibal advirtió al instante la intención de la señora Crawford antes de que ella se la expresara; quería que los tratara en terapia, a ella y a Jack. Visualizó al matrimonio sentado en su diván, cada uno confiándole sus secretos, esperanzas, miedos… todas esas cosas que los volvía tan frágiles, tan manipulables. Aún así decidió recomendarle otro psiquiatra especializado en parejas. Bella pareció decepcionada al principio, después comprendió que no era muy ético pedir consulta al hombre que mantenía una relación profesional (y amistosa, bien lo notaba) con su esposo.

Pero la opción de conversar libremente continuaba en pie.

-No tiene caso enojarse con el cáncer por ser cáncer -le dijo la segunda vez que se encontraron.

-Seguro que lo hay.

-El cáncer no es cruel, pequeñas células que vagan por mi hígado se pierden y se abren camino a mi pulmón donde solo intentan hacer su trabajo y… formar un hígado.

-Lo que crezca y el lugar en que lo haga será lo que probablemente te mate.

-No es tan probable, me matará y ninguna cantidad de arándanos o antioxidantes cambiará eso ahora.

-Pero culpas a Jack por su incapacidad para curar el cáncer. –Bella desvió la mirada por unos momentos -¿Debiera haber dicho _"su incapacidad para salvarte"_? ¿Sería eso más preciso?

-Me estoy encogiendo lentamente mientras esta pequeña cosa se agranda cada día. Y sin embargo me siento bien.

-Estarás bien hasta el preciso instante en que dejes de estarlo.

-Aunque, es una historia bastante aburrida ¿no es así? El final es siempre el mismo, al igual de que lo es el hecho de que termine.

-Así que te retiras de tu relación con tu esposo, el hombre que paseaba por los muelles de Livorno en Italia y te llamaba_ bella._

Al final del tercer encuentro Jack estaba tras la puerta, esperando tener un momento a solas con ella. Mientras la pareja discutía en la oficina, Hannibal pensaba en lo afortunado que era Crawford al tener una mujer como Bella. Sí, esa mujer le gustaba, le inspiraba algo que muy pocas personas solían inspirarle: respeto. Se estaba pudriendo por dentro y la idea de la muerte no la asustaba en lo absoluto. El Destripador de Chesapeake conocía el miedo a la perfección, lo percibía en las pupilas dilatadas de sus víctimas antes de dar el grito final. Los ojos de Bella estaban libres de miedo alguno.

No volvió a verla hasta que el cáncer la hizo palidecer y caminar con dificultad.

-Lázaro tuvo suerte, mi círculo social no incluye un amigo con poder sobre la muerte -comentó, observando el famoso cuadro de Rembrandt –Supongo que debí haber utilizado Facebook mientras tuve oportunidad.

Hannibal sonrió, admirado de su capacidad para ser sarcástica y graciosa en esos momentos. Vio cómo se le caían uno a uno los mechones de su rizada cabellera.

-No debí haber permitido que Jack me convenciera de hacer quimioterapia.

-Trata de alargar tu vida.

-Trata de extender una calidad de vida que no vale la pena.

-¿No valen los esfuerzos de Jack o los tuyos?

-Vomito mis mucosas estomacales, en un buen día duermo entre quince y dieciocho horas, en uno malo no duermo. Lo único que puedo esperar es un tratamiento para el dolor prolongado.

-Jack te ayudará a sobrellevarlo, él te ama, Bella. Cuando ya no estés no soportará tu silencio.

-Mi silencio es inevitable… La guerra ha acabado, el cáncer es una fuerza invasiva. Quiero rendirme mientras aún conserve mi dignidad.

-¿Estás pensado terminar con tu vida?

-El suicidio parece una solución válida para mi problema.

-¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?

-Viva…

Ella lo dijo sonriente, sin titubeos. Ya tenía la disposición, solo faltaba un poco de presión así que Hannibal se dispuso a contarle sobre la muerte de Sócrates; para el célebre filósofo griego morir no suponía una derrota, sino todo lo contrario, la cura.

El día convenido se presentó de blanco inmaculado, como si quisiera hacer de sus propias vestiduras una mortaja. Intentó entrar por sí sola, pero estaba tan débil que Hannibal tuvo que sostenerla todo el camino hasta el sillón mientras la oía contar la anécdota de cómo fue cargada por su marido a través del umbral luego de la dosis de quimioterapia. Bella entonces le entregó un paquete.

-Te traje algo

-¿Un regalo? –abrió la pequeña caja escarlata, dentro de ella había una moneda con el perfil de un gallo grabado sobre la superficie dorada.

-Para pagar mi deuda.

-_Coq Gaulois _–le sonrió.

-Por ayudarme a entender que la muerte no es un fracaso, sino una cura.

La señora Crawford retornó la sonrisa, pero sus ojos se entrecerraban al ritmo de una agitada respiración; Hannibal tomó asiento en el sillón frente a ella.

-¿Qué has tomado, Bella?

-Mi morfina, cada gota hasta la última…. No quise morir en casa. No quise que Jack me encontrara, que tuviera que hacer ese llamado, que esté en la habitación con mi cuerpo aguardando… -su respiración se volvió más agitada -Que el asunto se volviera un objeto tan ceremonial que lo apartara… separara de quien fui… Alguien que él sólo pueda… retener en su mente…

-Le negaste el último adiós.

-Le negué… un adiós doloroso…y me permití uno de paz para mí misma…

Él silenciosamente la vio tomar sus últimas bocanadas de aire.

-Dile a Jack… que lo quiero muchísimo…

-Sí.

-Adiós… doctor Lecter…

Bella derramó una o dos lágrimas antes de desmayarse. Su cabeza cayó ligeramente hacia abajo y sus manos sobre el sillón, tal cual si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

-Adiós, Bella…

Hannibal siguió mirándola. Estudió detalladamente el rostro inconsciente y encontró preciosas sus facciones suaves y serenas, la Bella Durmiente personificada. Era un espectáculo hermoso presenciar a esa mujer tomar control absoluto sobre su propia muerte, adherirse a ella con fuerza y aceptarla. Ver a Jack completamente destrozado por la pérdida de su esposa también sería hermoso, sí. Sin embargo…

Tomó la moneda dorada y la lanzó hacia arriba; al caer de vuelta en su mano la examinó por uno segundos entonces se levantó para sacar de un mueble cercano una jeringa. Inyectó el líquido en el cuello de la mujer –directo en la vena yugular –y al instante ella abrió los ojos. Pudo escucharla murmurar _"¡no!"_.

Bella despertó al sentir a Jack dormitando a su lado. El agarró su mano, la estrechó entre las suyas y le besó en la frente, repitiendo dulcemente: "_estoy aquí, nena_". La enferma pronto se dio cuenta que su marido no era el único en aquel cuarto de hospital. Hannibal también estaba allí.

-Quiero disculparme, no pude cumplir tu pedido –dijo éste acercándose a la camilla con el fin de regresarle la moneda. –Lo lamento.

Ella no respondió, en lugar de eso lo abofeteó con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo deteriorado.

-¡Vete! –exclamó entre toses.

Hannibal abandonó la habitación sin reproche alguno, en otras circunstancias tal actitud grosera habría sido motivo de una buena cena, pero tratándose de la admirable señora Crawford lo dejó pasar. Después de todo el azar y el capricho son cosas de de dioses, y a él… a él le gustaba jugar a ser Dios.

Salvar vidas era igual de emocionante como tener que acabarlas.

* * *

**Referencias:**

**-Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de la NBC (originales de Thomas Harris).**

**-El cuadro de Rembrandt que mira Bella se titula "La Resurrección de Lázaro" (1630-31).**

**-"Coq Gaulois" hace referencia al Gallo Galo, una raza de gallina considerada símbolo nacional de Francia. A lo que leí representa valentía, orgullo y dignidad (muy apropiado, ¿no?).**

**-Tuve muchos feels con este fic, Bella Crawford es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la seríe así que tenía que hacerle un homenaje. Espero les guste.**


End file.
